Un passé pas comme les autres
by Grommlette
Summary: Maruia, une jeune fille qui traine un lourd passé derrière elle, est adoptée par les Cullen. Sauf qu'elle est certaine qu'elle retrouvera son frère jumeau que tout le monde pense mort. Résumé déplorable. Tous humains
1. Prologue Chap 1 : cauchemards

Prologue :

Maruia, une jeune fille recueillie par les Cullen a un lourd passé derrière elle. Suite à un drame causant la mort de toute sa famille biologique, elle est persuadée qu'elle retrouvera son frère jumeau : Toanui.

Chapitre 1 : C auchemards

Je devais avoir 6ans à ce moment.

_'' Ce jour c'était le mariage de mon grand frère. Depuis que j'avais 4ans, j'apprenais la Marche Nuptiale. Et je voulais à tout prix la jouer le jour du mariage de mon grand frère, Sergeï qu'il s'appelait. J'étais installée à un synthé dans une pièce attenante à celle de la cérémonie. Je répétais, inlassablement. Mon frère jumeau apparut et me prévint que ça allait commencer. Il prit place sur les genoux de ma mère et moi je grimpai sur le banc du piano blanc à queue. Mon père me donna le signal et je jouais 'La chanson des amoureux', comme j'aimais l'appeler. Quand j'eus fini, j'entendis des coups de feu, j'eus peur et me réfugiai sous mon piano, les jambes serrées contre ma poitrine et les mains sur mes oreilles.''_

_-_Maruia !

Je me réveillai en sursaut et regardai autour de moi, complètement désorientée.

-Hey! Sa va ?

-Je crois, qu'est-ce que je fais dans la salle de musique ?

-Tu as refait une crise.

-Crétin de somnambulisme, m'exclamai-je.

-Allez j'te ramène.

-Tu sais que c'est à l'étage juste au dessus ?

-Ouais

On monta donc les marches ensemble et il m'accompagna jusqu'à le porte de ma chambre.

-Heu je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui

-Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai retrouvée, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire 'To' '.

-Ah ! Heu, tu te rappelles de mon histoire ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Toanui c'était mon frère.

-Il s'appelait pas Sergeï ?

-Je te parle de mon autre frère, mon frère jumeau ! Répondis-je dans un sourire.

-Ah ! Tu sais tu devrais en parler avec Rosalie, je sais que ça te fais du bien, proposa-t-il.

-Oui, merci du conseil, j'essaierai. Bonne nuit !

-Toi aussi

Edward partit dans sa chambre tandis que je rentrai dans la mienne.

…

* * *

**Coucou vous, voilà ma première fiction.**

**Le premier chapitre n'est pas long mais c'est une entré en matière les prochains rallongeront.**

**En espèrant qu'elle vous plaise**

**xoxo Maruia**


	2. Présentation

_Je sais que je vais l'oublier la plupart du temps alors voilà : _

_Les personnages que Stephenie Meyer a créé sont bien à elle, et j'ai rajouté des caractères_

Chapitre 2 : Présentation :

Toanui... c'était tahitien, ça voulait dire '' Grand Guerrier ''. Après le mariage je ne l'ai plus jamais retrouvé, mais j'étais sûre qu'il était vivant, je le savais, c'était instinctif.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais me levai quand même. Il était 5h11 à la pendule du four. Je décidai de faire des muffins au chocolat et à la banane. Je mis de la musique douce en fond et commençai ma pâtisserie. Vers 6h30, l'odeur des muffins embaumait toute la pièce , moi, j'étais en train de boire un café. Carlisle fut le premier à se lever, il étai chirurgien à l'hôpital de Seatle, à environ une demi-heure d'ici.

- Bonjour Maruia ! Tu as fait des muffins? Génial ! Je peux en prendre pour le boulot?

- Tut tut tut ! Pas touche ! Et, bonjour à toi aussi P'pa. Et oui j'ai fait des muffins. Mais non, tu ne peux pas en prendre pour le boulot, c'est pour le p'tit dèj'. Mais, tiens.

Je lui tendis une boîte remplie de cookies.

- Ne la montres pas aux autres s'il te plait. C'est une surprise.

- Tu es la meilleure !

- C'est pas moi la meilleure ? SNIF! ''pleurnicha'' Rosalie en arrivant.

Rosalie était une grande blonde, je la trouvais magnifique.

- Mais non, vous êtes tous les meilleurs.

- Pfiou !!! J'avais peur de prendre la grosse tête moi ! M'exclamai-je.

Je souris et Rose s'avança pour m'embrasser sur la joue et prendre un muffin.

- Coucou ma chérie, sa va ?

Entre temps Carlisle était parti nous laissant entre filles. J'acquiescai d'un mouvement de tête.

- Toi ? Demandai-je.

- Ça, sa veut dire que tu ne vas pas ! Moi sa va, les muffins m'ont réveillé.

- Oh je suis désolée, je fermerai la porte la prochaine fois !

- Non, c'est bon c'est un super réveil.

Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange puis se tourna vers moi avec son regard inquisiteur.

- Alors c'était quoi cette fois-ci?

- Comme d'hab et Edward m'a trouvée en appelant Toanui. Répondis-je toute penaude.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça recommence, juste depuis qu'on a emménagé ici. Je ne sais pas j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. S'emporta Rosalie.

- Ouais, moi aussi j'ai un mauvais feeling.

- Coucou! Hum ! Des muffins ? Miam!

- Hep hep hep !

- Quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

- Cinq.

- De quoi ''cinq'' ?

- Tu n'en prendras que cinq Jasper ! Lui répondit sa sœur.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais, sinon il n'y en aura plus pour les autres !

- Pfff

Je pris Cinq muffins, les mis dans une assiette, sur un plateau où je rajoutais un verre de lait et un de jus d'orange pour les porter à Edward, pour le remercier.

- Tu vas pas mettre une jolie fleur dessus aussi. Fit remarquer Jasper.

- On parie ? Proposai-je

Il me regarda horrifié puis un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage.

- Ça dépend de quelle fleur tu mets.

- OK, le perdant porte le sac de l'autre pendant … un mois. Répondis-je

Je pris le plateau, montai, passai par ma chambre pour prendre une rose rouge – symbole de l'amour en passant – et amenai le plateau à Edward. Il était encore endormi, sur le ventre, torse nu, le couette sur les reins. Je posais le plateau sur sa table de chevet, paris vers sa chaine Hi-fi, l'allumai et laissait tourner ''Clair de lune'' de Debussy, une de ses chansons préférées – personnellement je préférai '' feux d'artifice''. J'allai attraper la télécommande des volets et les ouvris. Il ouvrit un œil puis le referma brusquement.

- Il faut que tu te lèves, lui affirmai-je

Il me répondit par un grognement.

- ouais peut-être mais aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, tu dois te lever !

Je reçus un autre grognement en guise de réponse.

- ouais si tu veux. Mais si tu préfères que Jasper mange tes muffins c'est toi qui voit.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et sauta sur le lit. Les mecs et le bouffe, une grande histoire d'amour.

…

* * *

_Ia orana ! Tiens j'ai décidé de vous apprendre des mots tahitiens! Alors Ia orana c'est Bonjour._

_Bon j'arrête mon délire! _

_Alors ce chapitre, plutôt une description de la famille de Maruia, n'apporte pas beaucoup de passages qui font beaucoup avancer le récit, mais le prochain intitulé '' rentrée et surprises'' en aura plus_

_* à appris les yeux de chiens battus alors vous les faits* S'il vous plait, une petite review ça ne fait pas de mal ! J'aimerais avoir des avis pour avancer dans ma fic et, bien sûr, je répondrai aux questions ( si j'ai la réponse bien sur )_


	3. Rentrée et surprises Partie 1

Review's: 

**Paulouche () : merci pour ta review, et Qui t'a dit que ma p'tite Maruia serait amoureuse d'Edward ??? ;-)**

**Merci Heleaena pour la pub sa me fait vraiment plaisir **

…............

Chapitre 3 : Rentrée et surprises

Nous étions tous les quatre attablés au bar de la cuisine, en train de discuter en prenant le petit-déjeuner. Edward jouait avec sa rose, juste sous le nez de Jasper qui boudait.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt ? Me demanda Edward.

-On a un truc à faire tous les deux Eddy !

-Hey ! S'exclama-t-il à l'entente de son surnom.

Tous me regardèrent bizarrement.

-T'inquiète.

J'emmenai Edward jusqu'à ma chambre et lui montrai mon sac de cours.

-Heu, c'est à Jasper de le porter pas à moi. Affirma-t-il.

-Justement, s'il doit le porter autant en profiter.

-Pourquoi moi et pas Rosalie ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bah Rosalie c'est sa sœur jumelle, elle m'aurait dissuadé de l'embêter... bon t'es avec moi sur ce coup là ou pas ?

-Bien-sûr, je suis toujours avec toi quand il s'agit d'embêter notre Jasper national.

-OK donc, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-D'abord il y a le côté esthétique. Le choix du sac. Commença Edward

-Oui ! Un sac bien girly, répondis-je en en cherchant un dans mon dressing. Ah ! Celui là, un cadeau de Rosalie.

Je lui montrai le sac que j'avais trouvé. C'était un grand sac à mains, rose avec marqué ''SEXY'' en paillettes roses dessus. Il afficha un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches _(N/A : sourire colgate)._

-Ok, et il faut bien le remplir. Assurai-je.

-Comment tu vas faire pour le ''remplir''?

-Tu verras, lui répondis-je dans un sourire, merci de m'avoir aidé

-De rien petit diablotin, répondit-il en sortant.

Je pris un chemise cartonnée et la remplis avec de feuilles simples grands carreaux. Je fis de même avec des feuilles simples petits carreaux, des feuilles doubles grands carreaux, des feuilles doubles petits carreaux. Puis avec des feuilles blanches trouées, des feuilles blanches sans trous et des grandes feuilles blanches. Je rajoutai ensuite un bloc-notes, un cahier et un classeur. Tout ça ''au cas où''. Puis, une trousse de feutres, une de crayons de couleurs, une de pinceaux et une pour mes stylos. Ensuite je mis une règle, une équerre, un rapporteur, une calculatrice , un agenda et un portefeuille. Et, toujours ''au cas où'', un jogging, des tennis, un T-shirt, des chaussettes et du déodorant. Puis dans les poches de devant, qui étaient transparentes, je mis une brosse, un peigne, des élastiques et du maquillage. Je fermai mon sac et nouai des foulards aux anses.

Je pris un deuxième sac plus petit et blanc que je garderai avec moi.

Après avoir tout préparé je me changeai. Je mis un débardeur blanc avec un gilet cache-cœur rouge. J'enfilai un short court blanc avec des détails rouges. Enfin je mis des sandales blanches à talons. J'étais contente aujourd'hui il ferait beau, et assez chaud, chose rare à Forks d'après mes sources. Je partis dans ma salle de bains que je partageais la plupart du temps avec Rosalie. Elle était habillée comme moi, avec des couleurs bleu-jean et rose. On rigola un petit moment puis on se maquilla ensemble. Son maquillage était plutôt provocateur tandis que le mien était plus discret, dixit Rosalie. Nous nous lissâmes les cheveux à l'identique. Satisfaites nous sortîmes de la salle de bains et partîmes rejoindre les garçons. Ils firent de gros yeux.

-Vous n'allez pas aller au lycée comme ça? Demandèrent-ils dans un synchronisation parfaite.

-Bah oui, il fait beau ! Et puis c'est le lycée de Forks pas un couvent ! Répondit Rosalie.

-Au fait Jazzinouchet ! Mon sac est là haut.

Il partit en grognant tandis que j'allais dans le garage. Edward était tout sourire en allant à la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir y aller en moto puisque tu es habillée comme ça.

-Alors tu préfères que j'y aille dans ma Ferrari spider pour écraser ta petite volvo C30 ?

-Carlisle n'aime pas trop que tu la prennes.

-Raison de plus pour prendre la moto.

-Mais …

Nous fûmes interrompus par Jasper qui arriva, en beuglant, avec mon sac.

-Tu as mis quoi dedans ? Une enclume ?

-Non ! Juste des affaires pour travailler.

-C'est la rentrée, on a besoin de rein !

-Non au contraire on a besoin de TOUT !

Je rigolai puis enchainai :

-Bon c'est pas tout mais on doit y aller les cocos.

J'enfourchai ma moto, enfilai mon casque et mis les gaz. J'arrivai sur le parking du lycée. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, ou presque. Un groupe de cinq élèves étaient à côté de trois voitures et de deux motos, dont une ressemblait étrangement à la mienne. Ils s'étaient retournés quand j'étais arrivée mais étaient finalement repartis dans leur conversation. Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons. Je ne pus terminer ma contemplation car j'entendis la moto de Jasper arriver suivie de près par la volvo d'Edward et le cabriolet de Rosalie. Je remarquai que je n'avais pas bougée depuis que j'étais arrivée, j'otai donc mon casque et descendis de ma bécane pour rejoindre mes frères et ma sœur.

10 minutes plus tard, le parking commença à se remplir et les portes du lycée s'ouvrirent. Je mis mon I-pod -qui ne me quittait jamais- en route, le son à fond dans mes oreilles et nous partîmes au secrétariat. Même avec mes écouteurs, le bourdonnement nasal qui faisait office de sonnerie m'explosa les tympans, et pour cause j'étais juste ne dessous du haut-parleur. Super, déjà que nous arrivions en plein semestre, il fallait que l'on soit en retard pour le premier cours ! Une fois nos emplois du temps récupérés nous déambulâmes dans les couloirs à la recherche de nos classes respectives. À la fin il ne restait plus que Jasper et moi. Il arriva devant sa salle et me tendit mon sac.

-Hey tu crois quoi mon coco ?

Je pris mes affaires de sport, de quoi me recoiffer et me remaquiller, les mis dans mon sac blanc et lui rendis le rose avec un large sourire, de son côté il soupira et je partis. Je suivis le plan et, pensant que j'étais arrivée, je levai les yeux, j'étais devant … la forêt. La forêt. ? Un des garçons que j'avais vu dans la matinée avança vers moi. Il était grand, baraqué, avec une allure sportive. Il avait les cheveux courts bruns et les yeux d'un bleu si soutenu que l'on voudrait plonger dedans._(N/A : J'espère que vous avez compris de qui je parle, parce que sinon de devrais me revoir pour les descriptions)_. Il portait un chandail fin noir qui semblait trop petit au niveau des muscles de ses bras. Il portait un jean foncé sur des converses noires. Il avait un look très simple mais qui le mettait en valeur. Il était très beau. Il vint vers moi d'une démarche assurée. Je regardai derrière moi en grande curieuse que j'étais pour voir vers qui il allait mais il n'y avait personne, normal ça faisait vraiment longtemps que ça avait sonné. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Je commençai sérieusement à paniquer. Il me fit un grand sourire et commença :

-Salut! Je m'appelle Emmett, tu dois être Maruia! Tu viens ?

Il se retourna et commença à avancer vers la forêt tout en continuant de parler et en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains qui -au passage- étaient énormes. Moi je restai figée comme une statue sur son socle.

-Ouais et au fait il y a ton frère, le blond là, il doit être super pour le rugby, ouais il a la carrure pour, et ton autre frère là le roux, il doit être bon pour la vitesse, ouais ça doit être ça.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Ben tu viens pas ?

-Heu tu m'emmènes où? Demandai-je

-Bah au terrain de sport!

-Dans la forêt?

-Ouais, tu vois, c'est le secret du lycée de Forks, une plateforme multi-sports qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire autre part que là-bas

-Ah ok !

-Donc tu viens? Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.

J'avançai puis m'approchai de lui. Je n'étais vraiment pas sure de moi sur ce coup là. Un chemin était tracé par terre dans la forêt. Il passa un bras sur mes épaules et me fit avancer. Doucement nous émergeâmes et je pus voir le plus beau complexe sportif couvert que je n'avais jamais vu. Qui aurait pu croire que le pitoyable lycée de cette petite ville puisse être un possession d'un si magnifique endroit. Emmett était tout sourire.

-C'est super s'exclama-t-il

-Ouais.

-Avoue que tu avais peur au début.

-Bah j'étais seule devant une armoire à glace qui voulait m'emmener dans la forêt, il y a de quoi flipper.

-Mouais, bon le coatch nous attend

-Allons-y soupirai-je.

J'aimais le sport, mon problème c'était les coatchs : ils se croient supérieurs aux élèves, mais eux ne bougent jamais le petit doigt alors que nous on se tue à la tache dans des exercices complètement inutiles. Je cherchai le coatch, mais ne le trouvai pas.

-Il est où le coatch?

-Oh heu la plupart du temps il est sur le terrais là-bas. Il me montra un terrain éloigné.

-Il ne surveille pas?

-Si mais de loin, il nous laisse autonomes.

On passa devant un terrain de baseball, ai-je besoin de dire que la plupart des têtes se tournaient à notre passage? Ce que ça m'exaspérai. Donc j'en étais où ? Ah oui! On passa devant un terrain de baseball et il demanda à un autre garçon que j'avais vu sur le parking où était le prof. Le prénommé Alex lui indiqua le terrain ''D''. Nous nous y rendîmes donc. J'avais une sensation bizarre, je me sentais attirée par Alex, non pas physiquement, mais c'est comme si c'était un aimant et que moi j'étais un objet en métal.

* * *

_J'ai préféré couper ce chapitre en deux car je le trouve très long_

_alors là je sais que vous alles toutes (tous?) me massacrer parce que la semaine prochaine je dois effectuer un stage en entreprise et je veux m'investir à fond dedans, donc je ne pense pas poster la semaine prochaine. Je suis vraiment désolée, je posterai le plus vite possible_

_Bisous _


	4. Rentrée et surprises partie 2

_**Merci pour vos review's elles m'ont fait plaisir**_

_**Je remercie aussi celles qui m'ont mises dans leurs alertes.**_

_**Big Pub pour Lili-leanne une amie à moi qui est très assidue à ma fic et dont j'adore les écrits**_

_**On se retrouve en bas**_

Chapitre 3 : Rentrée et Surprises _( attaquons nous aux surprises )_ partie 2 :

Je n'avais sport qu'une fois par semaine mais c'était toute une matinée donc 4H de sport non-stop. Mais j'aimais ça. Pour mon premier jour le coach m'a laissé carte blanche sur ce que je voulais faire. La semaine suivante Emmett m'aiderai à choisir mes activités principales. Non pas que cela me déplaise, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à me lier d'amitié avec des étrangers en un clin d'œil, j'étais souvent mal à l'aise sans le soutient de ma famille. Emmett était partit pour un match de rugby tandis que je rejoignis les vestiaires. Je me changeai, un jogging noir et un vieux T-shirt de la même couleur et visitai le gymnase qui était à deux pas des terrains. Il était grand, banal, je passais devant un dojo et aperçus un sac de frappe. Finalement je n'allais pas que visiter les lieux. Je retournai dans les vestiaires pour prendre mon I-pod et de quoi me coiffer. Je me préparai, enlevant mon T-shirt, restant en brassière de sport, rouge, me mis des straps sur les phalanges, enlevai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes pour faire de même avec mes doigts de pied, puis pris des gants, rouges et noirs, pour rester synchro. Je retournai dans la salle, me fis une queue de cheval haute, vissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et enclenchai une playlist entrainante -bon j'avoue la plupart des musiques faisaient partie de la BO de Rocky- le son au maximum. Je frappai dans le sac évacuant ma rage : ma rage d'avoir été témoin de cette fusillade meurtrière, la rage de n'avoir qu'un vague souvenir de mes parents, la rage de n'être certainement la seule survivante, la rage de ne pas retrouver ma moitié. Maintenant les pleurs dévastaient mes joues, creusant des sillons imbibés de colère. Et j'évacuais, la rage de tant de familles détruites, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, tués sans répit, sans sentiments, et au loin la peur d'une petite fille cachée sous son piano, priant que tout finisse, que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. J'avais la rage au ventre et je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de cogner, ne sentant pas la douleur dans mes poings. Je sentis une présence derrière moi, et, ne sortant pas de ma transe, lui envoyai un puissant coup dans le ventre. Prenant conscience de mon geste, je tirai sur les fils de mes écouteurs et ouvrais les yeux, merde ! C'était Emmett. Il était par terre replié sur lui-même, sous la douleur et la surprise de mon coup. Je m'approchai de lui et m'agenouillai.

-Purée t'as un super crochet du droit toi ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oh je suis désolée

-On t'avait prévenu

Je me retournai et vis Rosalie les bras croisés avec un sourire en coin, derrière il y avait Jasper et Edward aux regards inquiets, puis encore derrière il y avait quelques têtes qui se dessinaient.

-Heu... vous êtes pas en cours? Demandai-je

-C'est la pause et comme on ne te trouvait pas, on a décidé d'aller te chercher et Alice ici présente, Rosalie me désigna une jeune fille, petite, le visage en cœur souligné par deux mèches de cheveux qui parcouraient sa mâchoire le reste étant redressé sur les côtés, nous a indiqué où était le terrain de sport ensuite on a vu Emmett, Rosalie jeta un regard appréciateur vers l'homme qui était replié à côté de moi, qui nous avait dit t'avoir vu au gymnase, et on t'a trouvé. Débita Rose avant de reprendre son souffle.

-Mais, le pauvre! Vous lui avez pas dit qui ne valait mieux pas arriver par derrière quand je frappe?

-Si mais il les a pas écoutés ce bêta, répondit la dite Alice

Je me penchai vers Emmett, lui demandant si tout était Ok. Il acquiesça bizarrement obnubilé par quelque chose sur mon ventre, sauf qu'il n'y avait rien sur mon ventre.

-Heu... Il y a un problème? Demandai-je à Emmett

-Ouais, heu non, enfin si heu... il se reprit et ajouta, tu as exactement la même tatouage que mon frère c'est bizarre.

-Elle en a plein un jour même notre père a pété un plomb un truc de malade. S'exclama Edward

-Mais il s'est radouci en remarquant qu'ils étaient pas moches, termina Jasper

-Pfiou! J'en ai pas ''plein'' j'en ai que trois, répliquai-je

J'aidai Emmett à se lever pour l'emmener près d'un mur pour qu'il s'adosse et lui tendis une bouteille d'eau. Je leur indiquai d'entrer, et rapidement la petite pièce se remplit

-C'est pas que je n'aime pas Rocky mais tu peux pas éteindre ton I-pod ? Demanda heu, je ne sais pas qui, un garçon à la peau mate et les yeux verts.

-Ah ouais, je l'éteignis donc. Et tu es ?

-Julien, répondit-il en me tendant sa main.

-Ouais bah tu sais j'aurais du mal à te serrer la main là, lui répondis-je en lui tendant mon poing.

-Bah pourquoi tu ne les enlèves pas alors? Demanda une fille de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons et la peau pale. Elle attendit un peu et continua : je m'appelle Bella

-Très bien Bella, et bien c'est une longue histoire que Rosalie se fera un plaisir de te raconter

Rosalie s'approcha de moi, s'assit à mes côtés, intima aux autres de s'asseoir par terre et passa un bras sur mes épaules.

-Alors ça devait être il y a deux ans, les garçons l'ont cherché en cachant son I-pod, vraiment puériles les gars! Elle l'a cherché pendant des journées à la fin elle était vraiment à bout de nerfs, et ces bébêtes ils étaient pas très futés alors ils l'avaient mis dans la chambre à Edward. Quand elle l'a retrouvé et qu'elle à compris que c'était eux, elle est rentrée dans une rage incommensurable, c'était tel que les garçons ont eu peur. Bon après elle est partie en courant et je peux vous jurer qu'elle a couru très très vite. On l'a retrouvée dans la salle de sport du village où on habitait. Elle était en train de taper sur le sac et c'était vraiment bizarre parce que ce jour là elle avait une robe blanche dans le genre Marylin Monroe et en plus elle avait les gants. C'était vraiment très bizarre. Jasper s'est approché d'elle pour la calmer sauf qu'elle s'est retournée et lui à mis une droite, pareil qu'à Emmett, mais disons que c'était moins précis que maintenant car elle s'est exercé. Bon donc on lui a enlevé ses gants et elle à littéralement hurlé de douleur. Elle avait les mains ensanglantées et elle taché sa belle robe.

Bella devint livide à l'évocation du sang

-T'inquiète pas on ne va pas enlever ses gants. Bon ensuite bah on l'a emmenée à l'hôpital et cette fois-ci elle a taché ma caisse.

-T'as pas vu le tas ferrailles que t'avais, c'est un bon truc que j'ai saigné dessus, rétorquai-je

Elle se renfrogna et continua :

-Notre père l'a soigné, elle s'était tellement amoché qu'elle ne pouvait plus écrire

-Oh la chance ! Intervint Emmett

-Ouais donc depuis on arrive pas de dos et on laisse Carlisle lui enlever ses gants.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, dans leurs pensées et dans leurs souvenirs pour ma famille.

-Si on faisait vraiment les présentations! S'exclama Alice.

Tout le monde était assis en cercle et donc les présentations furent simples. Ça allais bientôt sonner donc tout le monde se leva et parti à ses activités tandis que Rosalie me menait à l'hôpital et que Jasper emmenait ma moto à la mais

on en empruntant la Jeep d'Emmett. Rosalie me laissa à l'accueil pour repartir en cours. Quand j'annonçai mon nom la femme qui se trouvait à l'accueil eut un air surprit mais se reprit bien vite, elle m'indiqua un box et je m'y rendis. Un infirmier vint voir l'étendue des dégâts et quand il vit mon dossier il s'exclama que j'étais revenue à la maison. Il reparti m'expliquant que mon père allait s'en occuper, moi je cherchais toujours si j'étais déjà venue. Je regardai par la porte et vis que personne n'était à l'accueil alors je décidais d'y aller mais j'étais toujours entravée par mes gants alors j'enlevai les scratchs avec mes dents. Je mis mon poing entre la porte et le montant, en faisant un étau et calai mon pied à côté de la porte pour quelle ne bouge pas. Bon soit je tirais un coup sec et j'avais très mal mais pas longtemps, soit je tirais lentement et j'avais mon mal mais plus longtemps. J'avais pas de temps à perdre alors je tirai un coup sec, serrant les dents et fis de même avec l'autre. Sa allait je ne saignais pas mais j'avais les doigts bien bleus. Je laissai mes gants par terre et partis vers l'accueil. Je me dépêchai de regarder dans le meuble où il y avait les dossiers des patients. Je cherchai 'Cullen' mais, comme je le pensais, nos dossiers n'avaient pas encore étés transférés. Mais l'infirmier a bien du voir mon dossier quelque part, il avait même l'impression de me connaître. Alors je cherchai à mon ancien nom : ''Ruskov''*. Je venais des quatre coins du monde : Mon arrière grand-père était Russe, mes parents se sont rencontrés à Cuba et mon prénom etait Tahitien. Bon je trouvais finalement plusieurs dossiers aux noms de Ruskov. Je m'assis donc par terre pour être cachée par le bureau de l'accueil. Il y avait les dossiers de chaque membre de ma famille sauf le mien qui devait être entre les mains de je-ne-sais-qui. Mes parents et mes frères... c'était leurs dossiers médicaux, il devrait bien y avoir marqué où ils sont... mais avais-je vraiment envie de savoir ? Voulais-je vraiment savoir que mon frère était mort ? Peut-être que rester dans l'ignorance était mieux ? Mais j'avais besoin de les voir, de leur parler de pouvoir un tant soit peu ravaler la peine qui me submergeait depuis tant d'années. J'ouvris alors le dossier de ma mère, cherchant quelque chose de précis. Finalement je tombais sur une page marquée des ''Pompes Funèbres'' il y avait marqué : ''Enterrée le .../.../... au cimetière … de la ville de Forks.'' Je fermai vite et allai chercher dans les autres dossiers, dans celui de mon père c'était pareil, ainsi que dans celui de Sergeï. Mais dans celui de Toanui je ne trouvai pas ce document je cherchai mais ne trouvai rien. Le sentiment de soulagement que j'avais fut emporté par la peur quand j'entendis Carlisle m'appeler. Je me rappelais où était le cimetière, il me faisait tellement flipper que je connaissais tous les chemins pour ne pas y aller, et donc je connaissais le chemin pour m'y rendre. J'entendis les pas de Carlisle se rapprocher, donc je laissai les documents par terre -il les trouverait bien assez tôt- et partis en courant. Mettant toute mon énergie dans ma course. Ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte c'est que si certaines choses ressemblaient à mes souvenirs, le reste avait changé du tout au tout. Donc j'errais sans but précis sachant que si je rentrais à la maison je me ferais réprimander. Soudain je passai devant un endroit qui me ficha la frousse. Je ne me rappelle plus comment on l'appelait mais ce que je me rappelle c'est que c'était juste à côté du cimetière. Donc je continuai à avancer quand un objet attira mon attention. Une grande croix en fer recouverte de mousse par endroits. Maintenant je me rappelais du nom de l'endroit '' La Croix Noire '' c'était une sorte de grand trou de 5 mètres de haut et d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre, bordée d'arbre qui étaient sur les pentes du pourtour. Je ne m'attardai pas et continuai mon chemin. Arrivée devant les deux grilles je recommençais à douter. Qu'est-ce que j'allais voir là-bas ? Des pierres non entretenue, laissées abandonnées ? Où au contraire des pierres immaculées comme au premier jour, prises en charge par des familles dévastées. Je sentais déjà les me venir aux yeux pendant que je traversais la grille et avançai dans le cimetière, slalomant entre les pierres, les fleurs... je ne me sentais pas à l'aise mais je savais que je devais le faire, c'en était devenu presque vital. Poussée par je ne sais quelle force j'avançai jusqu'au fond du cimetière. C'était la fin mais un petit portail en bois montrait une expansion de l'endroit. C'était un petit jardin rond, il y avait des bancs des haies, de tout l'endroit émanait de la paix. On aurait cru qu'ils avaient choisi ce petit jardin seulement pour eux. Les seules tombes qui y étaient abritaient les victimes du carnage qui a eu lieu il y a 11ans de cela. Au centre du cercle il y avait un pupitre avec un livre dessus, le tout en marbre. Je m'approchai et lu l'inscription. ''Enfants, frères, sœurs, parents, maris,... disparus un jour de bonheur et de joie, remplacés par un torrent de colère, maintenant leurs esprits et leurs corps sont en paix, réunis pour toujours dans nos cœurs''. C'était le summum je ne pouvais plus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Qui avait assez d'argent et assez d'amour pour offrir tout ça à ma famille. Je m'assis sur un banc et contemplai les lieux, tout était magnifique, parfaitement harmonisé. Je me sentais réellement en paix et ne voulait partir de ce merveilleux endroit, car même s'il abritait les plus horribles choses que la terre ait pu connaître, toute la générosité et l'amour données dans ce lieu faisaient partir ce sentiment de dégoût. J'étais repartie dans mes pensées et dans ma tête je revoyais mon père jouer notre berceuse à Toanui et à moi les berceuses de mon père étaient les seules musiques qui me calmaient et qui m'aidaient à m'endormir mon père avait composé une berceuse pour chacun des membres de notre famille à présent réduite en poussière. J'essayai de mettre mon I-pod en route en utilisant surtout mon pouce qui étaient en bon état. J'écoutais trois berceuses que mon père avait créées, il ne voulait pas le faire connaître car il disait qu'elles perdraient toute leur valeur et que c'était pour nous qu'il les avait composées et pour personne d'autre. Je repassai le film de ma matinée en tête. Je me rappelai qu'Emmett -si je me rappelai bien- avait laissé échapper que je ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son frère Alex, j'avais les mêmes tatouages : un lézard à la cheville droite et un serpent entourant une dague à l'aine droite, le seul tatoo qui différait, il était sur l'omoplate gauche, j'avais une fée tandis que lui avait un dragon. On avait le même couleur d'yeux, gris bleu, et de cheveux, châtain clair. Ensuite on avait les même motos sauf que la mienne était rouge et la sienne noire, c'était des Ducati Monster. Emmett lui avait une superbe Jeep, Alice une Porsche jaune canari -personnellement je ne la trouvais pas super belle- mais elle était rapide, Bella une vieille camionnette à plateau rouge toute rouillée et Julien lui avait une Suzuki Bandit -il n'y avait que le pot qui m'embêtait. J'étais dans un cimetière, je venais de retrouver me famille pour la première fois et je pensais aux motos, j'étais pathétique. Je vis du mouvement à côté de moi, je crus reconnaître Julien qui se levait d'un banc et venait doucement vers moi certainement pour ne pas m'effrayer. Je ne l'avais même pas vu entrer.

-Tu n'étais pas sensée être partie à l'hôpital ?

-Si mais je suis partie, il est quelle heure ?

-Il est 12H15 les cours reprennent à 13H

-Merci

Il regarda d'un air triste l'étendue autour de nous.

-Tu as de la famille ici

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondis-je

-C'est à dire ?

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de raconter ma vie, mais là raconter ma vie à un étranger c'était encore pire, mais parler avec Julien je trouvais ça naturel.

-Je connaissais la plupart des personnes qui sont ici

-Bon j'te ramène ? On sentait dans sa voix qu'il voulait s'écourter sur le sujet

-Mouais.

Il me tendit sa veste en cuir pour que je l'enfile sachant que j'étais toujours en tenue de sport. Je montait derrière lui sur sa moto et il me conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il resta tout le temps que Carlisle mit pour me faire un plâtre qui englobait mes doigts et mon poignet droits. Pour la main gauche c'était juste des bleus, pratique car j'étais gauchère. Ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps puisque mon médecin préféré m'attendait de pied ferme. Je me confondis en excuse et nous repartîmes cette fois en direction du lycée.

Premier jour et je me retrouvais à l'hôpital, voyons ce qui allait m'arriver par la suite !

*Ruskov : terme utilisé pour désigner les Russes. Mais que j'utilise comme nom de famille pour Maruia

_**~O~**_

_**Blabla de bibi : coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Sur mon profil vous pourrez voir les tatouages et les véhicules de chacun, je vais aussi mettre les musiques que j'ai choisi pour les berceuses.**_

_**En espérant vous avoir comblés, à la semaine prochaine**_

_**Grommlette**_


	5. Amis ?

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard, ce week-end j'ai été chez ma gd-mère et je n'ai pas pu écrire.**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Amis ?**_

En revenant au lycée j'étais partie me changer et Julien m'avait laissé sa veste car je ne voulais pas faire monter mon attention sur moi. Il me laissa ensuite pour retrouver sa petite-amie, Mary. Moi j'allais jusqu'à la cafétéria pour retrouver ma famille. Ils n'avaient pas trop l'air d'aimer la nourriture de cet endroit donc je pris mon sac, sortis la boîte de cookies que j'avais préparé le matin et leur donnais.

-Pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps? demanda Rosalie

-Heu... parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'hôpital et en plus j'ai rencontré Julien et on a parlé, donc...

-ouais, et heu pourquoi tu as son cuir, soit dit en passant qui te va super bien.

Doucement je relevai la manche du blouson et laissai apparaître les plâtre qui, pour l'instant, était immaculé. Tous furent pris d'un fou rire. Qui s'interrompit bien vite par l'intervention de la sonnerie -à peine arrivés qu'elle m'agaçait déjà.

Julien vint me voir avec sa copine pour me proposer d'aller manger avec eux, puisque j'avais une heure de libre et que la cantine venait de fermer. Je ne les dérangeais pas, dixit Mary, donc je les suivis jusqu'à un petit magasin où nous prîmes des sandwiches et de l'eau. Nous trouvâmes un coin tranquille en bordure de forêt et nous parlâmes. Ils étaient super sympathiques et ils me mirent en confiance automatiquement. Mary m'assura que ça ne la gênait pas que je porte le cuir de son copain.

-Amis ? Nous acquiesçâmes avant de nous serrer la main et d'exploser de rire

Juste avant de repartir au lycée nous repassâmes par le magasin pour prendre des feutres à CD. Ils écrivirent un petit mot.

-Laissez de la place sinon mes frères vont bouder!

Nous rigolâmes et entrâmes dans nos salles de classe respectives. J'étais en mathématiques et je m'ennuyais littéralement, j'avais déjà vu ce que l'on travaillait. Donc je restai à faire des gribouillages. À la fin du cours je relevai la tête de la feuille et regardai mes ''gribouillages ''. Eh bien, je me sentais artiste aujourd'hui. J'avais carrément dessiné un fusil à pompe. Quand tous les étudiants furent partis Mr 'Je-ne-sais-plus-quoi' m'interpella. Je rangeais vite fait mon ''dessin'' dans ma poche arrière et avançais jusqu'à son bureau.

-Que cachez vous donc ? J'aimerai voir les notes que vous avez prises.

-Heu... je ne pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée.

-Dans tous les cas vous aurez une heure de colle vous savez ?

-Mais...

-Pas de ''mais'' donnez moi cette feuille avant que je vous mette deux heures de colle au lieu d'une !

Je lui tendis donc ma copie.

-Quel joli dessin ! Deux heures de colle ! Vous les ferez ce soir dans le bureau des surveillants.

-Mais !

-Pas de ''mais''! Sinon je rajoute une autre heure !

Je soupirai et sortis de cette salle des enfers pour me rendre en anglais. J'y retrouvai Julien, il était seul à sa table, donc je m'assis à côté de lui.

-Tu as de la chance, la prof est toujours en retard !

-Ouf ! C'est mon prof de mathématiques qui m'a retenu

-Tu as qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, une mauvaise réplique de Luigi. Tu vois, la petite moustache !

-Ouais c'est Fleurette !

-Quoi ? Fleurette ? C'est ça son nom ?

-Non c'est son surnom. Répondit Julien.

La prof arriva interrompant notre conversation. Elle était sympathique et ne m'obligea pas à me présenter devant toute la classe -et je l'en remerciai vivement. Quand nous sortîmes c'était la pause, Julien me proposa de rester avec lui, mais je déclinai préférant rejoindre ma famille. J'avançais dans les couloirs quand je fus attrapée par le bras et tirée dans une salle de cours. Rosalie se tenait devant moi, elle lâcha mon bras et croisa les siens en tapant du pied.

-Maintenant tu vas me raconter !

-Heu te raconter quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps ? Et ne dis pas qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde car je ne te croirais pas, et pourquoi tu es revenue avec Jordan

-C'est Julien, pas Jordan.

-Peu importe... Dis !

Rosalie pouvait être très effrayante parfois. Mais elle était la personne qui en savait le plus sur ce qui m'était arrivé, elle me comprenait plus que n'importe qui. Elle aussi avait un jumeau et juste le fait d'être séparés une journée, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

-J'ai déjà habité ici !

-Carlisle à dit que c'était la première fois que l'on venait dans ce petit village.

-Moi toute seule !

-De quoi toi toute seule ? Tu veux dire avant ?

Je lui racontai donc tout : les dossiers, le cimetière, la rencontre avec Julien, … tout. Je n'avais pas remarqué que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, Rosalie s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras, elle était la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, affirma-t-elle

-De quoi ?

-Bah, ce matin la sensation bizarre, et tu l'as dit, il n'y avait pas ton frère

-Quoi mon frère, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans la conversation ?

-Tu vois Alex ?

-Heu oui à peu près. Pourquoi ?

-Il a les même traits que toi, et ne me coupe pas je sais que c'est vrai, il a les mêmes manies, il écoute tout le temps de la musique...

-Peut-être, mais tu l'as dit, il s'appelle Alex, mon frère c'est Toanui, pas Alex.

-C'est quoi le nom complet de Toanui ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bah heu, Toanui Alex...

-Tu vois !

La sonnerie nous ramena au monde réel et elle partit en atelier mécanique pendant que j'allais en bio. J'adorais, mais le professeur, Monsieur Banner, m'obligea à me présenter tout comme Edward, qui était dans mon cours.

Les deux heures passèrent en ''cours spécial '' dixit Mr Banner. On parlait de la faune et de la flore de chaque lieu où notre famille a résidé, sachant que, Carlisle étant médecin, nous avions beaucoup voyagé : Angleterre, Australie, Espagne et les USA de long en large, il n'y avait qu'un endroit où nous n'étions pas allés, à ma demande. Cuba, je ne pouvais pas, mes parents biologiques s'y étaient rencontrés et le temps que j'avais passé avec eux, j'avais appris les danses cubaines. Donc je ne pouvais pas y aller et mes parents adoptifs avaient compris et accepté ma demande. Dans cette classe j'étais justement assise à côté d'Alex, tandis qu'Edward était à côté de Bella et semblait … comment dire ? Répugné et se tenait bien loin de la fille aux cheveux châtains qui ne semblait avoir rien fait. Edward répondait aux questions donc je repartai dans mes pensées. Sur le coup je me rappelai que je ne pourrais pas rentrer avec eux. Je leur envoyai donc un sms vite fait :

_''Peux pas rentrer avec vous_

_Heure de colle_

_Quitte à 18h_

_M''_

Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Rosalie et touchai mon collier. Je l'avais depuis toute petite c'était un cœur brisé en deux, il y avait un T et un M entrelacés et marqué Twins Forever, j'avais le côté avec le T et Twins, alors que mon frère avait le M et Forever. Voilà ce qui me dirait si c'était lui. Je le regardai donc discrètement, il n'avait rien au cou, pas de chaine ni d'écharpe qui pourrait la cacher. Il n'en avait pas, c'était pas Toanui, comment avais-je pu croire que c'était lui ? Il était très beau, on sentait de la bonté venir de lui... impossible que ce soit mon double. J'étais banale et pas tellement gentille, j'adorais embêter mes frères. Ma poche se mit à vibrer interrompant mes pensées. J'ouvris mon portable à l'abri des regards.

_''Pourquoi_

_E''_

Puis en suivit une série de messages.

_''Prof de Maths sadique_

_M''_

_''T'as fait quoi_

_E''_

_''Dessin_

_M''_

Il arrêta de m'envoyer des SMS. Puis la sonnerie mit fin au cours et au début de mon calvaire. Je voyais les surveillants rire et pensais que mes deux heures de colle allaient être cool, mais mon entrée dans la pièce causa un froid et ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais E.T. Je n'étais pas, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise. Mais je pansais avoir compris ces regards. Les surveillants avaient au moins 10 ans de plus que moi, ils avaient donc environ 16 ans quand le Drame est arrivé. Ils étaient donc plus que quiconque au courant de ce qui c'était passé. Et ils avaient certainement compris qui j'étais, comment ? Simple; les commérages allaient bon train dans ce petit patelin et des employés de l'hôpital ayant accès à mon dossier ont pu colporter l'information. Pfff même pas d'intimité dans cette ville. Je leur demandai ce que je pouvais faire pour pouvoir échapper à leurs regards plus qu'énervants. Ils me proposèrent d'aller chercher les billets de présence que les professeurs laissent à leur porte. Le bahut était vraiment très grand et il me fallut une heure pour tout faire. Après avoir tout ramené ils me laissèrent partir. Quand javais été seule le poids de la journée était retombé sur mes épaules et depuis j'agissais comme un automate.

En rentrant j'allais tout de suite dans la salle vidéo pour regarder mon émission habituelle. Extreme makeover : home edition est une superbe émission où une équipe de désigner appelaient un entrepreneur et reconstruisaient les maisons de familles dans le besoin vivant avec des personnes avec des handicaps ou ayant perdu un proche. J'adorais cette émission et la plupart du temps je pleurais à la fin. Mais aujourd'hui mes émotions étaient à fleur de peau et je pleurais depuis le début de l'émission. Une petite fille de huit ans étant en rémission d'un cancer avait envoyé une vidéo non pas pour qu'ils rénovent sa maison mais le pavillon des enfants malades de l'hôpital où elle à séjourné. Cette petite avait le cœur sur la main et je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler.

Quand l'émission finit je partis dans ma chambre, allumai machinalement ma chaine qui était en mode aléatoire et allai m'asseoir sur le rebord de ma fenêtre pour regarder les bois. Et, comme si on voulait enfoncer pieu qui me tenaillait le cœur, la chanson qui se mit en route était ''Skin'' d'Alexz Johnson. Elle était magnifique et les paroles me rappelaient ma douleur.

**I drift away to a place**

**Another kind of life**

**Take away the pain**

**I create my paradise**

_Je m'imagine ailleurs  
Dans une autre vie  
Pour ne plus souffrir  
Je crée mon paradis_

Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir faire ça, ignorer ma peine sans que tout me revienne à la figure.

**Falling apart and all that I'm asking**

**Is it a crime, am I overreacting**

_Tout s'écroule, et je ne demande qu'une chose  
Est-ce un crime ? Suis-je en train de dramatiser ?_

**Oh is under my skin**

_Oh, je l'ai dans la peau_

Oh que oui je l'ai dans la peau, il fait partie de moi, c'est mon tout.

**Just give me something to get rid of him**

_Donnez moi quelque chose pour m'en débarrasser_

Me débarrasser de ce mal qui me ronge et qui m'empêche de vivre tranquillement. De cette douleur qui m'arrache le cœur quand je pense à _eux_

La musique changea et passa à _notre_ berceuse, mon père l'avait baptisé _Twins Lullaby,_ la berceuse des jumeaux, il disait que le titre n'était pas important l'important c'était la musique et ce qu'elle vous faisait ressentir. Alors, comme un automate je me changeais et me couchais dans mon lit pour sombrer dans les méandres de mes cauchemars.

O~O~0~0~O~O

_**je réitère mes excuses pour ce chapitre en retard**_

_**Je mets ''Skin'' sur mon profil**_

_**Extreme Makeover : Home edition ( en france les maçons du cœur ) est **__**Une équipe de cinq architectes, charpentiers et décorateurs sélectionne parmi les vidéos de candidatures les familles qu'elle estime les plus méritantes et décide d'aller les rencontrer pour remettre leur habitation à neuf en une semaine chrono. La famille est prévenue au dernier moment de l'arrivée de l'équipe et, après avoir fait ses bagages, est envoyée une semaine en vacances. Le temps pour l'équipe de revoir complètement l'architecture, l'organisation et la décoration de la maison et de l'extérieur.**_

_**Les familles retenues vivent toutes des expériences difficiles (conséquences de catastrophes, handicaps lourds, etc.) ce qui donne à l'émission un net aspect caritatif. Des donateurs interviennent souvent en fin d'émission.**_

_**L' émission dont je parle dans ma fic c'est pour la famille Okvath, saison 2, que j'ai trouvé magnifique. La petite va avec ses parents pour refaire l'hôpital et Ty ( le présentateur ) envoie l'équipe qui dessine les Disney pour les aider. Pendant ce temps à l'insu de la famille ils refont leur maison. Imaginez 500m² en une semaine ! Ils ont même convaincu un magasin de vendre les colliers de la petite. Regardez l'épisode il est magnifique **_

_**Vous pouvez le voir sur .**_

_**Bisoux**_


	6. Message

Coucou, vous allez me tuer ce n'est pas un chapitre

Je veux juste vous dire que je n'arrête pas cette histoire, et que même si ce n'est que ma première et qu'il en aura d'autres derrière (j'espère) je ne vais jamais le laisser tomber

Mon excuse : j'en ai plein, exactement un enchainement d'évènements qui m'ont empêché d'écrire [ Partir chez la grand-mère, nager(littéralement, j'avais perdu mon rythme et je ne trouvais pas comment continuer), je ne voulais pas aller trop vite dans les évènements(de l'histoire) et non plus aller trop doucement pour ne pas endormir, sauf qu'à trop me poser la question, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire et je ne trouvais jamais le temps là je vous écris il est : 23:13 et j'ai plein de trucs à faire (5 livres à lire entre autres) mais bon je ne vais vous embêter avec mes tracas ! ]

- La mauvaise nouvelle est que j'ai trouvé la bonne nouvelle en faisant un exposé d'anglais sur Greenpeace donc je ne sais pas du tout si le contenu de ma bonne nouvelle va vous plaire

- La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai trouvé LE truc pour lier les bouts d'histoire que j'avais dans ma tête, des personnages se sont fusionnés, etc... ne vous inquiétez pas l'histoire déjà racontée ne changera pas et les personnages que vous connaissez seront les même. Des personnages que j'étais sensée faire rentrer plus tard dans l'histoire, se sont bien plu dans ma tête et on décidé de ne faire plus qu'un, des personnages du passé et du futur de Maruia et de son entourage ont,... bah fusionné (je sais je radote)

Et comme je dois me racheter ! Je vous dis que le chapitre est sensé être là pour lundi dernier délai

et je vous offre un mini avant goût (je vous dois bien ça)

de nouveaux personnages vont arriver

** Roulement de tambour **

Victoria, James, Laurent !

Tadam !

Faites autant de conjectures que vous voulez, la seule chose que j'exige c'est que vous me les fassiez savoir, en fait ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est de quelle façon vous voyez les personnages dans votre tête, ce que vous pensez d'eux, comment vous les analysez …

sur ce je vous laisse cogiter

xoxo, Maruia

PS: je sais je suis pipelette mais je ressentais le besoin de m'expliquer !

PPS: ma botte secrète (pour trouver LE truc) c'est que bah je suis hyper mauvaise dormeuse donc pour m'endormir (je ne compte pas les moutons dsl) mais j'invente une histoire, je me demande ce qui se passera le lendemain, Bref, et là je pensais à ma fiction et j'ai rêvé tout simplement un passage de l'histoire et tout s'est lié !


	7. Travailler

_**Merci à ma 'tite Pamp' qui m'a laissé plein de review's 586 ma chérie !**_

_**Me voilà avec ce chapitre qui s'est fait désirer, je vous retrouve en bas**_

_ J'étais complètement amorphe, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, j'étais dans le noir total, seule. Je ne percevais rien, même pas le bruit de ma respiration, ni celui des battements de mon cœur. Doucement j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir une grande étendue d'eau qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Arrivées de nulle part je vis des formes émerger de l'eau d'un bleu intense. C'étaient des personnes, floues toutes habillées d'un grand voile blanc. Ils parlaient tous en même temps mais je n'en entendais que des bribes. Petit à petit mon cerveau émergea et je compris ce qu'ils disaient, ils répétaient des prénoms inlassablement, Leurs prénoms. Quand tout à coup un éclair zébra le ciel qui au paravent était dégagé. Le ciel était devenu noir de jais de même que leurs tenues. L'eau au paravent si bleue devint rouge sang et les personnes qui me faisaient face saignaient des de l'endroit où devraient être leurs yeux, mais je voyais trop flou pour être sûre. Ils arrêtèrent de répéter les noms des victimes de ce jour noir, pour ne passer qu'à un seul nom. « Maruia » et ils le répétaient inlassablement, donnant des intonations dans leurs voix. Je sentis un liquide visqueux dans mes mains. Je tournai la tête et vis du sang, ou tout du moins un liquide rouge. Je regardai les corps qui avançaient et remarquaient des filets de liquide rouge le long de leurs bras. Ils se rapprochèrent à vitesse inhumaine et commencèrent à me secouer de toutes parts. J'étais incapable de faire d'autre mouvement que de tourner la tête et aucun son ne passait la barrière de mes dents. Je me questionnai donc mentalement. Pourquoi étais-je là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient._

_-On vient te chercher, viens avec nous, suis nous._

_Non non_

-NON !_ Ah bah j'avais retrouvé ma parole on dirait._

_ Et c'est comme si lorsqu'ils parlaient ça faisait écho dans mon esprit. J'étais perdue, bien plus mentalement que physiquement._

-Calme toi !

_-Viens-avec nous._

-Je sais ce qui va la calmer !

_ Là je ne le sentais pas, mais pas du tout. Alors je me débattais comme une démente, mais quelque chose me maintenait au sol._

-Mets en boucle.

_ Hein ? De quoi une boucle ? C'est quoi cette histoire. Je commençai à paniquer et me débattais contre l'emprise des formes qui m'entouraient. Elles avaient du mal à tenir prise alors j'en profitai pour pour me débattre encore plus violemment. Mais quelque chose me calma aussitôt. Une mélodie, magnifique s'insinua dans mon esprit et les formes s'éloignèrent, le ciel redevint bleu et je m'endormis.*_

Je me réveillai le lendemain perdue, encore une fois, ne sachant où j'étais ni quelle heure il était. Pour le dernier point je m'en fichai pas mal. J'avançai le bras à tâtons et trouvai un interrupteur que j'actionnai. Plus de plage, plus le bruit du ressac, à la place une mélodie magnifique, Notre Berceuse, je pris la télécommande que je trouvais à côté de moi et éteignis la chaine. J'étais dans une chambre. Le temps que mon esprit fonctionne je compris que j'étais dans ma chambre. Pffiou ! Quelle galère juste pour savoir où je me trouvais sachant qu'hier soir je m'étais couchée dans mon lit … à moins que … je me rappelai d'une plage, alors que je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait une dans la minuscule bourgade de Forks. De toute façon il était trop tôt pour réfléchir. Je ne savais toujours pas l'heure mais mon cerveau me disait ça, autant l'écouter. Bon, avant de devenir folle j'allais dans la salle de bains me passer de l'eau sur le visage et me brosser les dents, ouais je sais c'est absurde mais j'avais la bouche pâteuse. Puis je pris une douche chaude, brûlante, ça me faisait trop de bien. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette bien chaude, en rajoutai une dans mes cheveux et rentrai dans ma chambre. J'allais vers mon dressing mis des sous-vêtements et me demandai ce que je mettrais. Je n'avais pas envie de concurrencer Rosalie aujourd'hui, une petite guéguerre que l'on se faisait entre nous. Je ne m'embêtais pas et pris un pantalon au hasard pour assortir le reste après. J'étais tombée sur un treillis militaire et la tenue s'imposa à moi. Je pris un débardeur noir et enfilai des chaussettes noires. Je repartis dans ma salle de bains pour me sécher les cheveux et me coiffer, une queue de cheval haute et bien serrée. Puis je repartis dans mon dressing prendre des ranger's et ma veste en cuir, elle ressemblait à celle de Julien sauf que la mienne n'était pas complètement noire, elle avait des détails rouges. Donc, je les pris dans mes bras et descendis dans la cuisine. J'allais dans le placard à gâteaux pour prendre le paquet de croissants. J'enfilai ma veste en cuir et mes ranger's pour faire de la place dans mes mains. Je me fis un jus d'orange, seulement éclairée par les lumières qu'émettait l'électroménager. Je pris mon verre et mes croissants pour aller jusqu'à la baie vitrée menant dans le jardin, étant somnambule, j'arrivais aisément à me déplacer dans le noir. Je sortis sur la terrasse et m'avançais vers les transats. Je sortis mon portable, que j'avais mis automatiquement dans ma poche, pour avoir de la lumière pour voir si un transat était propre. Je m'assis et avant de le ranger je regardai l'heure sur mon portable 2H45 ah ouais quand même c'est tôt pour le p'tit dèj ! Mais comme hier soir j'ai pas mangé … enfin, je crois … Bon, je pris un croissant que je laissais entre mes dents pour vérifier mes messages, le temps que mon portable charge -parce que oui il y avais du réseau à Forks- je croquais dans mon croissant et le reposais sur le sac. Pfff, j'avais pas d'amis ! J'envoyais donc un message à ma pamplemousse, surnom complètement débile que l'on s'était trouvé au collège, mais que l'on adorait. C'était compliqué on avait toutes les deux pamplemousse comme surnom et on en avait un autre pour se différencier. J'envoyais donc un message à ma pamplemousse car ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé, et les SMS étaient notre moyen de communication.

'' Coucou ma Bisounours

Comment ça va chez toi

Moi bien arrivée

Déjà des amis ! Tu vois ! Sociable !

Déjà un plâtre :S

Pas encore plu

xoxo 586

G-P''

'' Enfin un message de toi ma Grommlette

Je commençais à désespérer

Bah ici il fait beau ^^

Quoi comme amis ? Tu me remplaces pô quand même ? T_T

Un plâtre ? Comment ?

Super qu'il n'ait pas encore plu !

Bisous 586

B-P''

'' Ouais je sais il y a eu beaucoup d'évènements, je te raconterais plus tard

C'est la famille du chef de police si j'ai bien compris, il y a 3G et 2F, et non je ne te remplace pas, je t'aime trop, je suis trop fidèle !

J'ai fait de la boxe et me suis pété le poignet :p

Ouais mais d'après M-G il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui

Tiens au fait il est quelle H chez toi ?

Xoxo 586

G-P''

'' Il FAUT que tu me racontes.

Tu te mets le chef de police dans la poche ! Cool ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

Pfff quelle idée de faire de la boxe en écoutant Rocky !

M-G? Toujours aussi bonne indic ?

Chez moi il est (attends je regarde :p ) 18h et toi ?

Bisous 586

B-P''

'' Tu me connais par cœur !

Bien sûr M-G c'est la meilleure !

18h ! Il est 3h ici !

Xoxo 586

G-P''

'' Quoi !!! 3h ! Vas te coucher !

Et les cours alors ?

Bisous 586

B-P''

D'un seul coup un éclair zébra le ciel et je me dépêchais d'envoyer un message à ma Pamplemousse pour lui prévenir que je mettrais du temps à répondre. Je rangeais les croissants, mis mon verre dans le lave vaisselle et partis dans Ma pièce. Dans cette maison nous avions chacun une pièce qu'Esmé avait aménagée, pour réfléchir à l'écart des autres. Carlisle et Esmé avaient chacun un bureau. Jasper une sorte de bibliothèque -ce que je sais c'est qu'il y avait plein de livres- avec des maquettes, Edward avait une pièce donnant sur la forêt, il y avait un piano et plein d'autres choses _**(N/A: vous voyez la chambre d'Edward dans le film ? Bah vous l'agrandissez et y rajoutez un piano )**_, et moi c'était une grande salle en parquet ciré, chaque mur était remplacé par des rangées de miroirs, sur un mur/miroir on pouvait voir une barre. Je pense que vous avez compris c'était une salle de danse. Dans un coin il y avait une chaine Hifi ainsi qu'un piano -qui n'avait jamais servi d'ailleurs puisque personne sauf moi n'était entré dans cette salle- blanc à queue. L'atmosphère même de cette pièce servait à me détendre. Ne voulant pas allumer la lumière je pris des bougies que je disposais non loin autour de moi. Je m'allongeais puis continuais de communiquer avec ma Pamplemousse.

''C'est pas de ma faute z'arrive pu a dormir *snif*

les cours, tranquille et chez toi ? c'est quand que tu viens ?

Xoxo 586

G-P''

'' Pareil les cours ! Normalement je viens dans un mois à peu près

Pfff plus de batterie, je vais le recharger

Bisous 586

B-P''

''Bisous ma chérie à la prochaine

xoxo G-P''

Je tournai la tête et vis mon reflet dans le miroir,, avec lumière tamisée autour, je trouvais l'ambiance magnifique.

Deux heures plus tard du mouvement se fit ressentir à l'étage, Carlisle se préparait pour le travail. Dans une demi-heure Rosalie se lèvera pour commencer à se préparer ainsi qu'Esmée. Puis Jasper à 7h et enfin Edward qu'on réveille chacun son tour à 7h30. Une routine qui définissait bien les personnes de cette maison. Rosalie qui prenait son temps pour mettre en valeur sa beauté irréprochable. Carlisle qui se préparait à sauver des vies. Esmée qui pensait à sa famille avant de penser à elle. Jasper qui ne voulait pas se lever tôt mais qui était raisonnable. Et Edward qui était un vrai paresseux, je me rappelais qu'un jour il avait dit que s'il ne pouvait plus dormir, rêver, il deviendrai malheureux. Moi si je pouvais arrêter de rêver je pense que ça serait un peu plus simple ! Dans tout ça j'avais toujours pas préparé mon sac. Je me relevai, soufflai les bougies et remontais pour rejoindre ma chambre. Cette journée, j'avais mathématiques, biologie, anglais et musique. Ça pouvait être simple mais j'avais deux heures de chaque. Étant toujours d'humeur à ce que Jasper porte mon sac, je pris le maximum du possible _( je sais ça veut rien dire )_. J'y rajoutais un autre T-shirt et d'autres chaussures et plein d'autres choses complètement futiles, mais qui pourraient servir !

Je descendis pour dire bonjour à Carlisle puis prendre le journal pour lire les petites annonces, je voulais me trouver un travail, je trouvais que Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient tellement apporté que je devais subvenir un tant soit peu à mes besoins. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, à l'encontre de tout le monde dans cette maison. Je trouvai une annonce pour une conseillère et vendeuse dans une boutique de fringues qui venait d'ouvrir à Seattle, pas de qualification requise, jeune, ça allait parfaitement pour moi. Je la montrai à Carlisle qui acquiesça d'un mouvement avant de partir sauver le monde !

_Heu non je veux dire sauver des vies !_

En tout cas c'était expéditif, il me donnait son accord, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. J'aimais faire comme dans les films _( me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas )_ et entourai l'annonce avec un feutre rouge. Et moi comme une bébête je souriais fière de moi. Vraiment timbrée la nana. Mais me satisfaire de choses aussi infimes que celles-ci faisaient parti de mes petits plaisirs quotidiens qui m'aidaient à garder la tête haute.

Cette journée de cours s'annonçait vraiment ennuyante, mais entre Julien, Marie, Emmett, et bien sûr mes frères et sœurs, la journée passa plutôt vite. C'était plutôt marrant, le midi nous avions dû rapprocher plusieurs tables pour tenir à 8 ensemble, ça faisait un peu comme une petite colonie. Nous nous entendions bien et Emmett ainsi qu'Edward, Jasper, Alex et Julien, les gars quoi, faisaient le tour de TOUTES les tables de la cantine pour demander si quelqu'un ne voulait pas de sa pizza, ou de son pain, ou toute chose comestible, nous les filles attendions qu'ils reviennent pour leur chiper quelques trucs. Non pas que nous n'avions rien pris mais disons que les repas préparés dans cette petite cantine étaient certainement plus destinés aux lapins qu'à nous. Habituellement seuls l'entrée et le dessert étaient comestibles, dixit Emmett qui venait de revenir.

-Et pourtant je mange de tout !

-Ça on avait remarqué répliqua Alice, en jetant un coup d'œil sur le butin de son frère … jumeau ? D'après Alice ils étaient de faux jumeaux, seulement quelques traits physiques ainsi que leurs caractères joueurs étaient semblables. Un bon repas du midi passé donc sous la bonne humeur pour redonner du punch à cette journée complètement morne. _C'était vrai quoi_ ! On avait rien à faire pendant les cours, à part écouter, bien sûr mais ça je savais le faire, on ne faisait RIEN d'autre ! Je savais, c'était que le deuxième jour de cours, mais quand même quand j'étais en Australie c'était mieux, avec ma pamplemousse on se passait des messages complètement déjantés. Puis même les profs ils étaient super, en cours de langues ils nous faisaient interagir, en Histoire on faisait des débats,... mais ici les profs parlaient pendant toute l'heure -ou les deux heures- et c'était hyper ennuyant.

Ouais bon, donc la journée passa et il fut vite l'heure de rentrer chez nous. Grâce à mon idiotie qui m'a valu un plâtre, je dus aller dans la boîte à conserve d'Edward ! Oups, j'avais dû parler à voix haute car ledit Edward me jetait un regard noir à en faire frissonner Dracula en personne.

_Pourquoi je me mets à penser à Dracula moi ?_

_Pfff !_ _J'ai un esprit complètement dérangé !_

Donc ! Nous arrivâmes assez vite à la maison. J'avais développé une faculté à me sentir chez moi n'importe où où nous allions, mais pour Forks ça s'était fait naturellement. Nous descendîmes de la ''voiture'' et nous dirigeâmes vers nos chambres ou ''pièces'' respectives. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'attelais à mes devoirs pour être tranquille après, je n'en avais pas beaucoup, c'était à mon avantage. Je profitais du temps qu'il me restait pour aller à Seattle et voir la patronne de la boutique. Je toquai à la porte d'Edward, qui ne me répondit pas, et entrai. Il était assis à même le sol en train de remplir des feuilles et des feuilles de partition, il était dans son monde. Jasper faisait la maquette d'un vieux bateau de guerre, Rosalie bossait sur une voiture et Esmée était partie donner de vieux vêtements à une association. Je partis donc dans le garage -du côté où on laisse les voitures- prendre la Ferrari. Mon plâtre me gênait un peu pour conduire mais c'était supportable. Je repérais assez facilement la boutique. Un panneau indiquait qu'elle allait ouvrir dans deux semaines. J'entrais et découvris une pièce pleine de cartons et de portants inutilisés. Un carton muni de jambes arriva. La personne déchargea ses bras sur une pile de cartons déjà très bancale.

-On ouvre que dans deux semaines c'est marqué !

-Heu, je sais, je venais pour l'annonce dans le journal.

-Ah ! Je suis désolée pour mon comportement, vous savez … déménagement ! Venez avec moi !

Je la suivis donc jusqu'à un escalier qui nous mena jusqu'à son appartement.

-Je m'appelle Victoria, j'allais faire du thé, vous en voulez ?

-Moi c'est Maruia et oui merci !

Elle s'assit à une table et m'invita à la rejoindre. Assez facilement la discussion se mit en place. Victoria déménageait souvent, c'était comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré son compagnon James et lors d'un voyage en France ils avaient rencontré Laurent, leur meilleur ami.

-Donc pourquoi tu veux le poste ?

-Ben heu, pour gagner un peu d'argent et puis j'aime bien ce qui se rapporte aux vêtements ...

-D'accord mais tu es sûre que tu as besoin d'argent ?

Victoria fit signe vers mes clés dont le logo Ferrari ressortait.

-J'ai travaillé pour l'avoir répondis-je en souriant.

-Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de sérieux : tu es venue vraiment tôt pour demander le poste bien qu'on ne soit sensés ouvrir que dans deux semaines ! Mais ton plâtre ne te gênera pas ?

-Je l'enlèverai dans une semaine et demie environ, je serais peut-être un peu raide mais je pense que ça ira.

-D'accord, laisse moi ton numéro, je te ferais savoir.

-OK merci.

Je lui laissai donc et partis. Je rentrai rapidement à la villa. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué mon absence, donc j'en profitais pour remonter discrètement dans ma chambre. Rosalie était devant la porte et s'apprêtait à toquer. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse et vite. Juste avant qu'elle ne toque, j'arrivai derrière elle.

-C'est ouvert

Elle sursauta et se retourna d'un mouvement vif.

-Tu m'as fait peur. T'était où ?

-Heu, dans le studio

-Je te cherchais !

-Je suis là maintenant. Viens !

Pour ne pas qu'on reste comme deux bébêtes plantées dans le couloir à discuter. Nous nous assîmes sur le lit et Rosalie commença.

-Tu sais je suis partie au magasin pour aller me chercher une clé, je l'avais perdue dans le déménagement.

-Je m'en rappelle, tu as braillé sur le conducteur car tu disais que c'était de sa faute que tu l'avais perdue.

-Ouais, donc je suis allée au magasin, tout miteux en passant, et il y a un gars qui était venu me voir. Pour me conseiller, qu'il avait dit ! Après il a enfin compris que je m'y connaissais en voitures, on a donc parlé pendant plusieurs minutes, et le sujet à dérivé sur une golf qu'il réparait, je lui ai donc proposé mon aide. Je l'ai accompagné chez lui, j'étais venue à pied, donc il m'a pris dans sa voiture. On est allés dans son garage et il m'a montré la golf qu'il réparait. Il avait fait du bon boulot ! Et donc je lui ai donné quelques conseils. Et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait quelques vieilles motos au fond de son garage. Je lui ai dit que tu t'intéressais aux motos et il m'a proposé de t'en passer une . Donc il m'a raccompagné en mettant la moto sur le plateau, donc tu as un cadeau qui va te plaire dans le garage !

-Merci Rosalie ! Mais tu ne m'as pas dit la chose la plus importante !

-Il m'a proposé qu'on se revoit pour parler motos et tout.

Rose ne tarissait pas d'éloges, je sentais qu'elle pourrait en parler pendant des heures. C'est ce qu'elle fit jusqu'à ce que l'on soit appelés pour manger. Après le diner je m'isolais sur la terrasse pour contempler la nuit et réfléchir à ma journée. Je m'étais réveillée vers 2h du matin après un rêve horrible, pour bien commencer la journée, puis j'avais passé une journée de cours complètement banale et ennuyante à souhait. Ensuite j'avais été postuler pour un emploi de vendeuse dans un magasin de fringues. Puis Rosalie m'avait raconter sa rencontre avec Jacob Black, un bel Amérindien avec une pointe d'innocence hyper mignonne, dixit Rose. Je revins sur un moment de la journée, ma rencontre avec Victoria. Elle avait beau être très gentille et ne m'avoir rien fait, elle ne me donnait pas confiance, ces sourires et sa voix doucereux me faisaient légèrement flipper. Victoria était une jeune femme d'environ trente ans, des taches de rousseurs et les cheveux roux bouclés. Ses yeux étaient verts comme la beaucoup de personnes rousses, mais ils semblaient faux, non pas comme un œil de verre, mais je ne savais pas, ils me procuraient un drôle de sentiment, comme presque tout en elle. De la méfiance voilà ce qu'ils me provoquaient. Soudain je sursautai en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis Carlisle avec un air inquiet.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui hue, je crois.

-Tu as encore refait un cauchemar, Edward et moi avons eu du mal à te tenir tranquille.

-Ah ! C'était vous ces voix ! Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi tu es désolée ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal !

-Je vous ai empêché de dormir bien, je sais combien Edward tien à son sommeil, et combien toi tu dois être en forme pour t'occuper de tes patients, je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien tu n'a pas à t'excuser. Parle moi un peu plus de ces voix.

-eh bien pendant mon cauchemar j'ai entendu des voix mais elles ne semblaient pas venir de là où j'étais, et je ne comprenais pas.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je ne préfère pas, ce n'est pas contre toi tu le sais, mais même moi je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à le comprendre et … je viendrai te voir, promis, quand je pense que j'aurais compris.

-Bien, maintenant va te coucher, tu as besoin de repos, tu as vécu beaucoup d'émotions ces temps-ci. Tu veux peut-être un cachet ?

-Plutôt pas, je me sentirais encore moins normale, et je pense que je vais bien dormir cette nuit...

Je partis donc me coucher et, au chaud sous mon lit, ajoutai :

-... enfin, j'espère.

_*ce qui n'est pas en italique c'est ce qui ne se passe pas dans le rêve, c'est ce que Maruia entend autour d'elle_

_**Coucou vous, encore désolée pour toute cette attente, j'espère que vous avez lu le message précédent.**_

_**Xoxo**_


	8. LA révélation

_**Le retour de Grommlette ! Et en force ! **_

_**Encore dsl pour tout ce retard BlaBLaBla ! de toute façon profitez le chapitre est juste en dessous de mon joyeux bordel !**_

_**À toutes celles qui me lisent : merci**_

_**surtout big up pour celles qu'ont pas lâché comme moi ! ( grâce au correcteur automatique, je viens d'apprendre qu'il y avait un ''â'' dans lâché)**_

_**Bon j'vous lèche (clin d'œil a ma Bisounours que j'aime comme au premier jour, si ce n'est plus 'ouah') **_

_**ne vous offusquez pas ! En langage Pamplemoussien(marque déposée) ça veut dire ''je vous laisse''**_

_**Profitez de ce chapitre qui a vu le jour après bon nombre de péripéties**_

_**Long Chapitre Yeah!**_

Chapitre 4: LA révélation :

Une fois de plus, je me réveillai après avoir revécu ce jour atroce. C'était devenu une habitude, je ne me voyais pas sans rêver de ce jour, je me sentais dénuée de sentiments, à vouloir enfouir au plus profond de mon être ce qui me reliait à ma famille. Ça faisait parti de moi, sans mon passé, je serais une coquille vide.

Il devait être tôt, le soleil ne perçait pas à travers les stores, j'attrapais la télécommande et les faisais monter, je remarquai que le soleil était sur le point de se lever.

Je décidais de rester paresser dans mon lit. J'allumai ma chaîne sur le deuxième CD. Le CD de mon père. Toutes ses berceuses étaient enregistrées dessus. Je fermai les yeux et repartis dans mes souvenirs de petite fille.

_Je voyais, à travers mes yeux d'enfant, les arbres fruitiers, dont je chipais les pommes, les cerises, les poires, les plantes dans notre jardin, les fleurs multicolores ainsi que la balançoire. Je voyais mon grand frère assis sur la terrasse en train de lire un livre au soleil. Et mon jumeau allongé dans l'herbe, regardant les nuages. Ma mère était dans la cuisine en train de faire un gâteau. Mon père lui était à Tahiti, il y travaillait et était sensé rentrer pour le mariage de Sergeï. Moi, j'étais assise sur une branche épaisse du pommier, surplombant tout le jardin. Il arrivait que Sergeï m'appelle ''Petit singe'' car j'adorais grimper sur tout. Justement, il me faisait les gros yeux, m'obligeant à descendre._

_-Les enfants c'est l'heure !_

_ Tous les jours à la même heure -si possible- nous faisions de la musique. Nous ne prenioins pas de cours, comme mon père et mon frère, nous apprenions sur le tas. C'était simple, on connaissait les temps et on savait reconnaître les notes sur une partition. Donc quand notre père 'était pas là, Sergeï nous passait des partitions à notre niveau pour que l'on s'entraine. Mon pêre lui nous apprenait de nouvelles choses._

_ On faisait ça pendant deux heures : une heure et demie de notre instrument préféré et une demie-heure de l'autre. To' c'était le piano et moi la guitare._

C'était le bon temps pas de soucis, pas de morts. Revenant à l'instant présent, j'éteignis la musique et me levais pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

En rentrant du lycée, Jasper me bloqua le passage avant que je ne puisse arriver à ma chambre.

-Tu veux quelque chose, lui demandai-je

-Viens !

Il me tira par le coude dans la bibliothèque et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce gars que Rose à rencontré.

-Hey, je suis pas les services secrets, le taquinai-je

-Dis !

-Ok, ok, mais j'ai pas pris des notes moi, je ne me rappelle plus bien, j'ai dormi depuis !

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais !

-Heu... alors, Rose est partie au magasin pou-

-Non pas ça ! Toutes les infos possibles sur Lui.

-Heu... alors, il s'appelle Jacques de la Tribu des heu... Couettes et heu, il habite à heu... La Pluie, non La Bouche, ouais.

-Et ?

-Et, il répare une Golf en ce moment et j'ai gagné une vieille moto.

Il me fit les gros yeux.

-Oui, donc il a plein d'amis : Giles, Aymeric, Sal, ah non lui il l'aime pas. Et donc ils sont tout le temps ensemble et heu ils ont pas l'air Zarb, d'après ce que m'a raconté Rosalie.

-Et pourquoi il aime pas ce Sam ?

-Je crois que c'est Sal, mais bon, c'est parce que il paraît qu'il est un peu bizarre, il rassemble des ''amis'' pour faire une meule, heu non, une meute et ils s'appellent les aviateurs, non, les percuteurs, heu... les Profiteurs ! Ouais c'est ça.

-Les ''Profiteurs'' ?

-C'est certainement pour ça qu'ils ne trainent pas avec lui ?

-Ouais... merci.

-C'est bon, je peux y aller ?

Il m'ouvrit et je sortis vite fait.

_(Musique si ça vous dit : Maniac de Michael Sembello)_

Mes devoirs finis,je mis un justaucorps rouge dont les bretelles épaisses se croisaient dans le dos et qui descendait jusqu'au cuisses. Ainsi que des mitaines, des chaussons et des guêtres et partis dans la salle de danse pour m'évader encore un peu. Je lançai la musique. Les notes rapides et saccadées me rappelaient ma course pour m'échapper du lycée. Je fermai les yeux, la musique guidait mes pas et je revenais dans l'après-midi.

Lauren, Jessica et leur clique venaient vers moi.

-Salut Cullen !

-Tu sais, il paraît que mes parents m'ont affublée d'un prénom donc il paraît, encore, qu'on doit m'appeler comme ça !

-Ouais c'est ça, ces parents qui sont morts, répliqua-t-elle.

-Ne parle pas d'eux, répondis-je les dents serrées, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Un spectacle haut en couleurs pour la petite ville de Forks, ajouta Jessica.

Je me levais m'apprêtant à couper court à son flot de paroles.

-Ah oui et si je me souviens bien de ce qu'on m'a dit... c'était de ta faute !

Là c'était trop, ses paroles m'avaient empêché de répondre quoi que se soit et je me retrouvais à courir, j'avais la tête vide, mais je savais déjà ou mes pieds me conduisaient, c'était une évidence. Je poussai le petit portillon et allai m'asseoir sur un banc. L'atmosphère apaisante de cet endroit me permit de reprendre mon souffle rapidement. Le portillon se mit à grincer. Il y avait deux possibilités : soit c'était le vent et je n'avais pas à m'en faire, soit c'était quelqu'un et quel qu'il soit je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma faiblesse. La personne s'assit à côté de moi puis ne parla ni bougea, ce que je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Je devais être restée une bonne demi-heure comme ça, à calmer mes larmes. Je levai les yeux pour voir qui était assez masochiste pour rester là, à côté d'une tueuse, qui ressemblait plutôt à une fontaine qu'à autre chose. À travers la barrière floue de mes larmes, je vis Alex, un des frères Swan, celui qui se tenait le plus en retrait,il me faisait me sentir bizarre à chaque fais que je le voyais. Étant assis à côté de moi, je le voyais de profil. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair, presque blond foncé, de longs cils, un nez aquilin et et la mâchoire définie. J'avais vraiment envie de me jeter dans ses bras mais, au contraire, il ne m'attirait pas. Il avait le regard tourné en face de nous, sur la tombe de mes parents. Juste le fait de tourner le regard vers ce bout de pierre qui signifiait beaucoup, au fond, fit remonter mes larmes et je reniflai. Alex se tourna d'un coup et plongea ses yeux gris dans les miens.

-Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer s'exclama-t-il réprobateur.

Il mit sa main dans mon dos, certainement pour me réconforter mais c'était ce que To' faisait quand j'étais triste. Des sanglots se mirent à me transpercer de toutes parts et Alex me prit dans ses bras. Je ne me débattais pas, ses bras me faisaient me sentir enfin chez moi. Je me calmais, enfin me re-calmais. Alex était vraiment super sympa, je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas déjà parti en courant.

Et là j'ai eu LA révélation.

Pourquoi j'avais pas écouté Rosalie ?

La même moto que moi (ou presque).

_Et ouais !_

Les mêmes tatoos que moi.

_Et ouais !_

Les ressemblances physiques entre lui et moi.

_Et ouais..._

… _Et le pire !_

Comment je n'y avais pas pensé ? Alex m'avait dit que son prénom complet était Alexandrovitch.

_**Toanui Alexandrovitch Ruskov.**_

-Tu... Tu es Toanui ?

-Tu en a mis du temps, p'tite sœur !

-Snif _(N/A: là faut comprendre qu'elle va se remettre a pleurer!)_

-Je sais qu' ''on dit jamais deux sans trois'' mais la ça va pas le faire.

Je remarqua ses yeux rougis, je souris.

-Des larmes de bonheur.

-Ça va alors, répondit … mon frère

_Yeah qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de dire ça !_

Nous étions restés là à parler pendant des heures.Je me sentais entière et en paix.

_Un sentiment nouveau pour toi quoi !_

Hey !

_J'dis ça j'dis rien_

Ma conscience qui se moque de moi alors que je suis enfin en paix avec moi même (mais pas avec mon autre moi !)

-Bon c'est pas tout mais il commence à se faire tard.

-Ouais. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de quitter ses bras.

-On se verra demain ! J'espère que tu ne sécheras pas une fois de plus sinon tu confirmerais les dires de ''Chef Swan''

-C'est toi qui me dévergondes !

Nous sortîmes du cimetière non sans avoir jeté un regard à nos parents qui veilleraient toujours d'une certaine manière sur nous, puis il me raccompagna jusqu'au lycée pour que je récupère ma moto, les cours étaient finis depuis un bout de temps. Toanui, lui, repartait à pieds, il ne voulait pas que je le ramène.

Après avoir eu la permission d'Edward, je partis dans la salle de musique. Il m'avait dit que je pouvais y aller quand je voulais, mais moi je ne laisserai jamais personne entrer dans mon studio sans ma permission. Grâce à Toanui j'avais retrouvé le sourire, avec la compagnie d'une guitare, je me remémorais mon premier sourire de la journée.

On venait d'arriver au lycée et un troupeau c'était formé à côté d'une vieille voiture rouillée.

_Le camion de Bella ?_

J'ai dit vieille voiture pas antiquité.

_Ahh okkk._

C'était la voiture d'un certain Mike. Je me rapprochai pour satisfaire ma curiosité maladive.

_Vas-y insulte moi !_

Mais non.

_C'est ce qu'on dit !_

Stop !

Mike se situait au milieu et les filles à côté de lui glapissaient.

-Ouah un tatouage. Comment c'est trop sexyyyyyyy !

Ça veut dire que je suis triplement sexy ? Yeah !

Bon ! Reviens à ton mouton.

Je me rapprochai de Mike et vis une larme tatouée au coin de son oeil.

-Hey Mickey !

Je vis ma famille avancer vers moi pour me calmer, éventuellement. Je leur montrai mon plâtre, soulignant ma non-capacité à me battre.

-Quoi, répondit-il. Et il se croyait beau ce …

Pigeon !

-T'as tué quelqu'un ?

-Non, répondit-il

-T'as assisté à un meurtre ?

-Non !

-T'es pas allé en prison je parie ?

-Non !

Je relevai les manches de son T-shirt, faisant de même pour son pantalon. J'en étais sûre.

-Et, tu ne fais pas partie d'un gang.

-N-

-C'était une affirmation.

-...

-Alors, mon p'tit Mickey.

Je m'approchai de lui en mouillant mon pouce, puis le passais sur le coin de son œil, effaçant le dessin.

_Faux-dessin_

-Faut laisser le maquillage de Maman en place tu savais pas ? Vas ranger ta chambre !_**(N/A : Bisounours ! Pour toi !)** _puis me retournais pour partir en cours

_Hihi !_

Je me réveillai bizarrement.

_Normal t'as bien dormi chérie_

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux et je paniquais, tournant lentement la tête vers mon réveil, comme pour retarder l'inévitable.

S.H.I.T. 10H00 !

_Tu l'as dit Bouffi !_

Je jetais les couettes, me levais et me préparais à la vitesse éclair.

Enlever pyjama.

_10H00._

Entrer dans la douche.

Ne pas rester 3 heures.

Sortir.

_10H15._

Sécher ses cheveux a la sauvage (c'est à dire: tête en bas).

_10H17._

Coiffer pour ressembler à quelque chose.

Eye liner.

Gris.

Mascara.

Baume à lèvres- au citron please..

_10H18._

Sous-vêtements.

T-shrit.

Jean.

Doc Martens.

Veste en cuir.

Sac.

_10H20._

_Clés Ferrari._

_Croissant... plus le post-it collé avec._

_Je dépassais légèrement -carrément- les limitations de vitesse et arrivais sur le parking du lycée à 10H30. Yeah !_

_Je finis mon croissant en lisant le post-it_

_**''tu dormais tellement bien**_

_on a [**J'ai**]** pas voulu te réveiller**_

_**désolé**[**e**] s**''**_

Esmé avait écrit et je reconnaissais l'écriture de Jasper qui raturait le ''J'ai'' par ''on a'' et rajouté le ''s'' et enlevé le ''e'' à ''désolée''. Juste avec ce petit mot, je compris qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi, car Esmé ne m'aurait jamais laissé dormir si tout allait bien.

Je pris donc la direction du bureau des surveillants en pressant le pas, ils me firent un mot pour rentrer en cours et je courrais presque dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma classe. Bah ouais, j'avais maths, avec Luigi... Fleurette... je savais pas son nom !

Je toquai puis entrai et comme j'étais encore dans le brouillard ma réponse à la question du prof ne me surprit pas.

-D'où venez vous, qu'il me demanda

-Bah ! Du couloir, M'sieur.

Le pauvre il ne savait plus quoi répondre . Je rejoignis donc ma place sous les rires des autres, le pire c'était qu'ils riaient du prof, pas de moi.

Je me mis à lever la main d'un coup, comme une primaire, et vu le regard du prof, il semblait penser que j'avais une réponse. Moi aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair ne me traverse l'esprit.

Ouais l'a tout cramé sur son passage !

Luigi me donna la parole.

-M'sieur ! C'est quoi votre nom ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Bah je vais pas vous appeler Mister-maths ou Mister-salle-26 !

Le pauvre.

_Encore ?_

Il était devenu tout rouge.

_Hi hi !_

_$$$o$$$_

_**Hey**_

_**Re-coucou**_

_**ça me fait trop du bien de finir ce chapitre, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point**_

_**Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas un chapitre mais une sorte d'annonce pour un jeu avec un prix au bout.**_

_**Xoxo G.**_


End file.
